The Operator
by Danced
Summary: Therese Hale has been obsessing over the MarbleHornet's series and their famous entity Slender man, but now she has been confronted with mysterious events.
1. Prologue

October 19, 2010

Aldrich Park, Minnesota

Silence. That was all I heard. Complete silence. I know he's there though, silently watching me.

My flashlight was dropped in the mud puddle 10 feet away from me, it was too late to go back.

All hope was lost, I should have just waited there for my untimely death to come.

"No"

A small voice said. My conscience. I stopped sobbing and unsuccessfully tried to stand up. Those trees

scratched me up real good. I limped in one direction, hoping to get out of this hell hole. By this time, he

should have found me. He's just playing with me though, a little game of cat and mouse. I let out a small

moan.

Big mistake. A few feet away, I could hear moist slithering. He knew the game was over, that I lost.

Now he's coming to claim his prize. I was limping faster now, each step caused great pain.

It was like walking on knives. Up ahead I could see the barbed fence. I guess I could climb it.

It was only a few feet away now. The leaves behind me were rustling now, and I got into a coughing fit.

Just that moment, my pant leg got caught into a bramble bush and I fell on my face. Great timing! Of course,

there had to be a freaking bramble bush. I knew I couldn't keep this game up anymore.

I felt something moist wrap around my foot. It slowly continued to crawl up my leg, then on my torso.

More of them wrapped around me. The next thing I knew I was being flipped over. I was facing the sky now.

Oh what pretty stars, I have only noticed how beautiful they are now that I'm about to die.

Slowly, a man's figure was emanating from the fog from the forest. The silhouette got closer and closer.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for fate. I heard muddy footsteps getting louder and louder. I felt his warm hand getting closer to my face.

He placed his index finger on my lips.

"Calm down, Therese."

**AN: Hey guys, so this was the prologue of my story. This event takes place in the future, so be sure to be updated on what happens next!**

**Please submit reviews. This is my first story :D**


	2. A New Interest

October 5, 2010

San Roque Avenue

Dang it. It's raining today, which is a big bust for me. I always go out on Sundays for a jog around the neighborhood.  
It also rained EXACTLY when I slipped on my earphones. I guess I'm staying in tonight. Well, I won't exactly deem this the worst day ever.  
My life is pretty crappy. How so? Well, first of all, bullies at school feed on my self-consciousness.  
Second of all, the power always goes out in my house. Thirdly, I'm not exactly the prettiest girl, well….  
There's much more to state here, but I don't want to waste your time.

Anyway, on with the rain. School is going to start tomorrow, so I don't mind if it rains harder. I went into my room to  
get out of my athletic gear when the freaking power went off. That kills today's plans. Usually when I can't jog I go and  
watch a movie or read a book. Sadly, the sky is too dark for natural light to be used for reading. This is exactly what I'  
m talking about. My life is indeed CRAPPY.

I slipped off my sweat pants and put on some cotton jeggings. Left my jacket on though, it was starting to get really chilly.  
I ripped off the blanket from my bed and went into the living room. Being bored and all, I decided to sleep on the couch.  
I hated having to fix my bed, so I usually slept in the living room. My vision started to get blurry and I drifted away into my dream world.

Something very strange has happened while I was sleeping. I had a dream about plunging into a black void and I was running out of air.  
Very unexplainable things happened, and believe me, you don't want me to describe that for you.  
I was almost out of breath until I heard a loud crash and woke up. I realized that I had been holding my breath while sleeping.  
I looked around for the source of the crash and had found out that the window is open. How? The wind blew harshly through the  
curtains and straight to… a vase. Its pieces were scattered on the floor.

Well, how the heck did the window open in the first place? I looked around for anything suspicious.  
Then I saw something move behind my huge duffel bag. I wasn't scared though, I was only creeped out.  
I cautiously approached it and turned the bag over. Things happened too fast that I couldn't even process what happened.  
A furry beast leapt to my face and started madly scratching, I guess.

I pulled it off of my face. It was a squirrel. He couldn't have opened my window, he's too freaking tiny. Alright, I am very creeped out now  
. In the middle of my thoughts, the light went back on. Sigh. What a relief. I hurriedly closed the window and looked out of it.  
No one in sight. Well, at least the rain had stopped.

Okay. I shut the window, but now it's as cold as ever. I mean, FREEZING cold. What I would normally do is turn up  
the heater, but it broke down a few weeks ago. I got a tingly feeling on my thigh, then I realized my phone was ringing.

I slipped it out of my pocket and looked who was calling. It was Elsie, my best friend. I answered it expecting a huge "Eep! Therese, Therese, guess what?!" Instead, I got a startling, static-y sound. It burned my ears and caused me to drop my phone. My hands clasped my ears in a desperate attempt to get the sound out. It seemed to stay stuck. After a few moments, I got to my senses and picked up my phone. Elsie put the phone down and sent me a message instead.

"Yo Therese! Are you okay? I heard a drop and a few grunts! Are you having a party or something?!"

Elsie's concern made me smile. She was one of the few people who understood me. I told her that I was fine, and she had nothing to worry about. After a few minutes of texting, we got dropped onto a rather, unsettling subject.

"Hey, have you heard about the MarbleHornets series?"

"Yeah I have, but I haven't actually watched it."

"Well, you should go check it out! The guys at school say it's all the rage!"

"And by guys you mean, yourself?"

"Well, um… YES, but… JUST CHECK IT OUT!"

"Ok, sheesh Elsie, I will."

I knew Elsie wasn't going to give up on me until I actually watched the series. For the past 15 minutes she's been  
sending me these questions derived from the videos. Also, she expects me to answer each one of them correctly.  
I had no other choice, so I just went with the flow. After plugging in my computer and setting it up, I went to Youtube  
to search for this so-called "series." I actually thought it was a movie. So I typed it in the search bar and I got some weird results.

Well, not actually weird…but. The titles were unusual, that's all. Example: Entry# 12. I didn't actually get what was up with  
the titles until I watched the series. I stopped at Entry # 15. I've got to admit it was a pretty creepy series. After a few minutes  
I remembered Elsie was still sending me messages. She sent about 9 of them now. I answered most of her questions and  
came on the 9th message.

"So, what do you think about Slendy?"

That threw me for a loop. I sat there thinking, and I decided that I would reply with

"Creepy and comforting?"

Time had flown so fast I didn't realize it was already 8 PM. I quickly turned off my computer and got ready for school tomorrow.

I went into the living room to retrieve my blanket. Dad was coming home tonight and he hated seeing his daughter sleeping  
on the couch. I just laid there on my warm bed, when a thought had gone into my mind.

"What if Slenderman was real?"

**AN: There you have it! Something that actually happened in the present :D**

** I would really appreciate if you would favorite this or send me reviews. All opinions are respected!**


	3. For the First Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Slender man! If I did, he would be a kind, super sexy misunderstood demon ;o**

October 6 2010

Therese's house

The thought kept me up all night. It even caused me to daydream about him, which was kind of disturbing.  
I looked at my alarm clock and groaned. It was three in the morning. In the middle of my little tantrum, a message  
was sent to me.

"As of today, ALL CLASSES will be suspended tomorrow due to heavy rain…"

There was more to the message but all that struck me was that sentence. I was completely baffled until I  
looked at the sender. Pft, it was my insolent little brother. He liked playing tricks like that, humiliating me  
and making me miss important things. That really ticked me off, so I decided to play a little trick on him.

I snuck into the hallway, up high on my toes. It was really dim down there, but a few streaks of morning  
sun had made its way through the windows. Quietly, I approached his bedroom door. I stuck my ear  
close to it and listened if he was still awake. I heard a few giggles, which took me by surprise. Was somebody  
in there with him? I got down, flat on the floor to look at the hollow space under the door.

There was a bright light, but it was coming from a small source. Afterwards I heard a ringtone.  
I should've known. Time to put my acting skills to the test. I knocked on his door very subtly.

"Timothy, are you sleeping?"

No response, just more giggling. It was creepy. VERY creepy.

" I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to chat with my little bro. Timothy?"

Complete silence. My hand slowly reached for the brass doorknob. Slowly, I turned it counterclockwise,  
but it wouldn't budge. The doorknob was dead bolt. I heard Timothy squeal, as if he were struggling against  
something, but then he just laughed again. I backed up in the hallway and ran into the door shoulder-first.  
It still didn't work. He just kept laughing louder and louder.

I backed up again, and with all my strength I knocked the door down. There was no time to compliment my  
bruised shoulder. I ran to his bedside and asked him what was wrong. No response. He was intently staring  
at his cellphone monitor. I bent down to look what it was. Nothing. Just pure static. I was shaking his shoulder  
now, asking him questions.

"Timothy, why were you laughing?"

I've probably asked him this for the 20th time, but he finally answered.

"My friend is tickling my feet!" he squealed with delight.

Exactly after he said that, we both got into a coughing fit. It really hurt my throat, as if I were  
choking on something. While madly coughing, I quickly pulled off the sheets from his legs. My eyes  
widened with horror. There were black tentacles wrapping around his legs, leaving marks indicating  
that it somehow got too tight.

I quickly grabbed Timothy and tried to pull him free. His legs were almost out of those tentacles, until a long  
arm popped up from behind the foot board and grabbed his legs harshly. I screamed in utter terror when a  
tall, slender man had completely emerged from the floor.

My mind went blank and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with fear.

He had blank face that was milky white and was seven feet tall. The man unraveled the tentacles  
from Timothy's feet and let go of him. Afterwards, he calmly put his hands behind his back and slowly  
walked towards me. I let Timothy slip free, and that little twit ran straight for the door. I was slowly  
backing up now, even though I knew I was cornering myself. My back hit the end of the wall as I was staring at him.

He put his hand forward, near my neck. Then, he carved something at the side of it. My psyche couldn't  
take any more of this, so I passed out. I woke up with a chill down my spine. I asked myself

"Was it all a dream?"

I reached for my neck and got a burning sensation. Quickly, I grabbed the hand mirror at my bedside table  
and looked at my neck. Oh my gosh, The Operator symbol… it…. It was carved into my neck. I looked at my  
pillows for more proof. There was dried blood on the left side of the pillow and it poured down to the floor.

I just met him, and it was the most terrifying thing ever. Why didn't he hurt me, though? Was he just  
sending me a warning, or maybe he was just toying with me? Maybe it was some dumb prank my bro  
played on me with his friends? I'm not sure anymore.

Maybe…maybe... He was misunderstood?

He needed someone?

**A/N: Well, there it is, a whole new chapter! Sometimes, I'll be bringing in the next chapter based on reviews. Like now! If most of the reviews are positive, then I'll be pushed to bring in the next chapter ASAP. If the reviews are negative, I may take longer due to trying to improve what I screwed up. If I get no reviews at all, I'll probably do it every other day. Please follow for more updates. Love ya'll!**


	4. A Haunting Memory

I was fazed for a second by that question. But then I was shocked into reality. I had REALLY just met him. I started  
screaming at the traumatizing memory. I ran all around the house for Tim but he was no where to be found. Then,  
with all of my dignity, (complete w/ bunny slippers and pajamas) I ran out of the house into the middle of the road.  
Tears were falling from my eyes. He might be here again, following me. I tried calling out for help, but I was choking on my  
tears. I went to everyone's house and knocked, trying to find someone who might help me. I had no avail.

My hair was frizzing from the stress. I just... don't know anymore. With nothing else to do, I fled. I fled from the neighborhood.  
Sobbing and escaping was all I could do. How pathetic. It started raining and the pavement, scrubbed with dirt, had turned muddy.  
The ambiance was quite unsettling. Mist was all around me and my own muddy footsteps contributed to the atmosphere. The little  
_pit pat pit pat _of the rain could be heard on the concrete.

Whilst roaming around in confusion, I have stumbled upon a yellow shed. Well, not entirely yellow. The corners were painted  
cyan and patches of rust could be seen on the walls. I do not know why, but I seem to have been lured to it. I made my  
way to the poorly-constructed shed, a bunny slipper had sunk into the mud. Well, it could have been worse. Exactly after that "optimistic" thought popped into my head, my Operator wound started stinging, stronger and stronger as I got closer to the shed.

Blood started pouring from my neck as I grabbed the cold, rusty handle of the door. My clothes were getting soaked, and not only in rain. My blue Hello Kitty pajamas were reddish brown as I entered the room. Immediately after I took my first step into the shed, the heavy bleeding stopped. No I did not have any tampons. Inside the shed was nothing at all but mud puddles. Mud puddles, mud puddles, mud puddles, a pedestal and a black, averagely thick book. Don't forget the little symbol engraved on the cover!

The ceiling was leaking, and this whole sound system made my way to the pedestal slower and drearier. I spent probably 5 seconds of my life looking at the cover, and another 5 seconds running my index finger over the leathery, hard-bound book. My thumb had made its way to the edge of the cover, and flipped it open ecstatically. The flyleaves were smothered in blood, but that didn't seem to affect the rest of the book.

Instead of words coming into my mind, they were visions. Visions about other children perhaps. The first vision I had encountered was a little girl named Lucy, or at least that was what was written on her name-tag. Her little frock was bouncing as she went up and down the see-saw. They were probably having a party, with all the balloons and name-tags. Little Lucy made the hand gesture for "I need to pee!" She quickly got off the see-saw and ran off. It seems like the party was held in a forest or so.

As I was saying, Lucy ran off deeper into the forest and lifted her frock to take a little wee-wee next to a fat tree. She squatted and started doing her business, humming to the rhythm of her piss as well. Her sweet hum was interrupted by a tall, slender shadow appearing on the fat tree. Lucy gave an inaudible gasp and started screaming. Then everything went black.

I got back to the real world, clutching my stomach and my temples. I started moaning. I got a severe headache. After a few moment of MORE pain, I was limping towards the door, but I could not escape the visions. The next one had closed in on me. A familiar back of a boy's head was opposite to a cellphone monitor. He was giggling, though he was watching a rather disgusting video I would rather not mention. MY voice was heard calling. "Tim? I couldn't sleep!" I yelled. Oh my gosh... This was Tim... My little brother. "Tim!" I called out again.

Tim asked me "What?!" whilst pausing his video. I didn't respond. Tim rolled his eyes and his thumb inched closer to the "play" button. But before the poor, unsuspecting Tim could play his little child-entertainment, a black tentacle had wrapped around his mouth and dragged him out of my field of vision.

I couldn't take anymore of this! I ran towards the shed and quickly pushed it open, only to find that I was in a different place.

I was in a forest. The one where Lucy was abducted, to be precise.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know this chapter is very late and also very short! It's just that I've been very busy lately. Thank you guys for following and for submitting reviews. Even though I don't have that much yet, thanks for the support! BTW, for the next 2 days I probably won't be busy, so there'll be more chapters, yay! In the next few chapters, Slendy will make his SECOND APPEARANCE! Again, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!**


	5. The So called Game

Th rain had stopped pouring, but that didn't lift my spirit one bit. I could hear unpleasant sounds coming from every direction, sounds I am sure you do not want me to describe for you. I decided to go back to the shed and out again to see if I will end up back on San Roque Avenue. Just my luck though, when I turned around, the shed was no longer there. Instead, I stood there face-to-face with an unending stretch of concrete wall. It was ten feet tall and built to hold in bulldozers.

I let out a scream of frustration, and it echoed throughout the woods. I tried kicking at the dang thing, even though I knew it wasn't going to budge. This was all Elsie's fault.

"When I get back to the real world I'm going to... Oh, that's right, I am NEVER getting back. Never."

I had a nervous breakdown right there and cried. I cried so bitterly that my eyes stung with redness. Out of all sounds in the woods, a grumbling sound troubled me the most, and then I realized I was starving. I knew that I would die soon without food, so I gathered all my strength and trudged onward.

Up ahead, I could see a dirt pathway. That was rather unusual, but I took my chances. The pathway was very long, but time had passed so quickly that I reached the end in no time. At the end, I could see rusted tanks in 4 rows. That was unsettling since no one would need tanks in the middle of a forest. Unless there are some redneck rapists around (no redneck hate intended.)

I took my time to observe them, and then I noticed that the largest tank had a ladder leading to the top of it. Out of curiosity, I climbed up the ladder and found more unusual things. I found a huge, red flashlight powered by double A batteries. Next to that was something wrapped in paper. I unwrapped it and found a clean, mold-free ham sandwich. Now that was too convenient. TOO MUCH CONVENIENT.

I had a lunch break on top of the tank and whilst eating, I have discovered a calendar. It was taped to the curved side of the tank. I got down to observe it, expecting something unusual. But it was just a regular old calendar. I flipped through it and came on this month, October. Everything seemed alright. I glanced again to make sure nothing suspicious was happening. Now on my second observation, there was something unusual.

The date October 19 was encircled in a red substance that all of you should know by now. Yes, you got me...ketchup. Nah, just kidding...chili pepper sauce. So, as I was saying, it was encircled and next to the number was a note written on a torn off notebook page.

It read "Therese, I apologize for the inconvenience. Please forgive me. On another note, I left you a sandwich on top of this tank and a flashlight to find me in the dark. I hope I have not caused too much trouble. ~Slenderman"

My eyes were red with fury. Why is he toying with me? I spit out the sandwich, though I have to admit it tasted really good. I faced the sky, with hands cupping over my mouth, I yelled out to him.

"Slendy, face me now!"

I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I didn't have anything else to go for but to solve the mystery of this so called " Slender man."

I heard moist slithering around me, and a few echo-y chuckles. I ran elsewhere, the note in my pocket. I've seen this scenario before. I'm stuck.

Stuck in his little Slender game.

**A/N: Boom! Did you like that little power sentence at the end? I'm sorry that this chapter is too short, I am having trouble writing from my Ipad. I will try to update tomorrow or the day after that. Again, thanks for the reviews and favorites! Be sure to check if I have added a new chapter.**


	6. Tampering with the Rules

"This is easy." I thought to myself. I've played this game a long time ago and have gotten scarred from it, but I never quite got the name.  
Now, a few years later it all comes back to me. All the possible locations and aspects of the game. In fact, it was all so familiar that in  
9 minutes, I was down by 3 pages. There was no ominous orchestra booming behind me, making this whole rambunctious experience lighter  
on my shoulders.

I was jogging lightly through the forest to find the trees with no leaves. This was the one place I was absolutely sure about, and as I expected,  
there was a page right there. Without hesitation, I grabbed the page. I inhaled deeply. Two more to go. Whilst I was sprinting around, I stopped  
dead in my tracks and took the chance to look behind me. That's... peculiar. There is no sign of the Slender man. The man who has kept me  
perplexed the first night Elsie told me about him. The man who abducted many, helpless children and never gave them back. The man who  
took Tim.

The man who saved me...

Wait, where did I pick that up from?

I panicked at that sudden outburst of thought. It wasn't nonsense, because deep inside of me, I knew that that was somewhat true. I search  
for answers, deep within the abyss people call their minds as I walk by the unending stretch of concrete wall. That haunting thought feels so  
familiar, but it doesn't ring a bell, so I continue, about as clueless as I had started.

Ever since that strange memory exposed itself, I've completely forgotten my objective - to get the last two pages. I pick up my pace and traipse  
towards a cave-like structure, where I'm sure a note has been placed. I remember that there was always one page in that cave in the game. The insufficiency of light dawns on my being and I decide to use the flashlight He provided me with. The cave seemed empty as I carelessly whip the  
light side to side. Finally, I gave up, lugubriously exiting the cave. I was about to move on to the next site when in the corner of my eye, I saw a note attached to the cave's exterior.

The note was drenched in a menacing color of red, different from all the others. I took time to read it, and just like that, I almost had a heart attack.  
Then note said:

_7, 8 gonna stay up late?_

I rummage through the notes which I have already collected, and see that the first three seemed innocent, almost like it had been written by a close  
relative, then the fourth note and until the seventh sent chills down my spine.

_1, 2, I'm coming for you..._

_3, 4, better lock your door..._

_5, 6, grab your crucifix..._

_7, 8, gonna stay up late?_

I'm too terrified to find the last note, as I see where this is ending, it's just like the game. Even if I finish this right here, right now, he will still come  
and take me...

...and I am NOT going to let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know... I'm sorry. I have seen, though, that while I was gone, you sweeties decided to give me reviews, favorites and follows. I love you all! Thank you so much. Believe me, I try to update ASAP, but sadly, I have gotten not much inspiration. The only source I have is the sight of seeing all those reviews and faves. I don't want to write a chapter when I'm lacking inspiration, because I wouldn't be able to provide an epic story for you to read.**

**Again, my sincerest apologies.**


	7. S

**A/N: Hey, hi... I bet you remember me D:**

**School just sucks. That's me explanation. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Slowly, I rolled up the papers and shoved them into my pocket, determined to gain my freedom. My mind was suddenly clouded with thoughts.

How could I escape this nightmare? Is it even possible to? What am I going to do afterwards?

It's not like I could just live a normal life after all of this has happened.

I shook my head, not believing what I was thinking. Of course I'd be able to move on. I've seen much worse. I must be hallucinating again. have I remembered to take my antidepressants?

I strolled through the forest gloomily with my hands shoved into my pockets. A single tear ran down my face as I thought about what would happen when I got back. People would call me crazy... Not like that's new to me. Come to think of it, they've always thought that. Was that why my dad moved all across the country with me? Was that the reason he sent me to a crappy school with "special kids" like me?

A cold feeling suddenly washed over me, like I was being watched. My eyes narrowed and I frantically looked around while running. I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt something velvety rub against my leg.

Giving a quick squeak, I ran as fast as my scratched legs could go all the way across and I was greeted face-to-face with a tall fence. There were barbed wires on top and they were quite rusty, like they've been exposed to harsh weather for a decade. I grabbed onto the fence and climbed up. My trembling caused a few razors to slide off to the opposite side, and I made sure to not step on them once I got down.

I was on top of the fence now, all razors knocked down. I looked back at the forest and sighed with relief. I'm out of this disaster, I thought with a smile on my face.

I took my time on top of the fence, looking at the dark forest with pride. I've escaped, and now nothing can stop me, not even the Slenderman.  
However, while I was basking in glory on top of that fence, my skin felt like it was being pierced by a thousand cold needles. Out of the blue, a large, thin figure came running out of the forest. Was it even running? Its legs seemed to hover over the trees, appendages knocking over some. The figure ran into the fence and knocked me over.

I fell on my back to the other side. Five or ten rusty blades piercing into my arm. I screeched in pain as blood started seeping through my pajamas once again. My eyes slowly closed, white leaking through my retina. I heard a ringing sound, and the next thing I knew was I was at peace.

I was in a quaint garden with a lot of flowerbeds. Children ran around with toys and adults stayed on a white bench reading literature. Pets were in one corner roughhousing and white figures were laying on a bed in the distance. I squinted, trying to look closer, but they were too far. One figure stood up and sprouted what I thought were wings. It waved goodbye and soared farther into the distance. I was too busy observing others that I didn't notice myself. I was on a bed with baby blue sheets and chocolate stains.

My little brother's bed.

I tried to stand up, but I was immediately pushed down by someone. I looked to me left to see the same figure that flew away. It was a lady in green robes and a golden cord wrapped around her waist. She flashed a quick smile and forced me under the blankets. I could have sworn I smelled something like roses under there, but it was mixed with something else. That something made me feel warmer and sleepy. I rocked my head from once side to the other until I was asleep. Fragrances danced around me in my slumber, which made me not want to awaken. Unfortunately, I did. I woke up in my bed this time, but something was very wrong in this situation.

I tried moving around, but my arms were tied to the head board. They were those medical ties you see in the hospital, what do you call them? I don't remember, but they had black velcro on them. I tried moving my legs, and to me relief they were free from restraints. I looked around my room and my eyes widened in shock. Where was everything?

The only things in here were me and the bed. The wallpaper and the rest of the furniture had disappeared. The door to the hallway was covered in plastic wrap.

"Hello?" I tried calling out with a weak voice. No response.

"Hello!?" I called out louder, still no response.

I struggled to get out of my bonds, but the fact that I was still drowsy did not help at all. After a few minutes of struggling, I stopped. How did I get here? Wasn't I...

My shoulders slumped in defeat, raising my arms higher. I stared at my pale arms and noticed that the scratches and wounds that invaded my skin were gone. I attempted to check my neck for the scar, but I didn't recall my hands being tied. I sighed in frustration. I looked at my legs for the rest of my scars and I noticed something.

I wasn't wearing anything.

Did a towel count as anything? I don't think so. A thin fabric that covers my body from my bust to my thighs does not count as clothing to me. I cocked my head in confusion in this situation. What the hell was going on?

For the next few hours I struggled to release my hand from its ties and was successful. When my wrists were free, I rubbed the burning sensation off. I stood up, hugging the towel closer to my figure. Hesitantly, I grabbed the doorknob. A familiar feeling of dread returned to me as I turned it sideways. I pushed open the door and looked in the hallway,

only to find the corpse of my brother.

* * *

**A/N: Mein Gott, has it really been this long? I don't know what came over me this whole time. I truly wanted to update, but my life says otherwise. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry for not updating. Just remember that I love you guys. Yes, you! You who favorited and followed this story! You who decided to leave a review! You who stood by even though I was gone for... (stops to count) 6 months? Yes! 6 months! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, ESPECIALLY Wolfstar04because that wonderful person has reminded me that this story is still hanging in the air! I could keep on rambling at how much I'm thankful but I'll stop! I love you so so so so much and thanks for everything!**

**AGAIN! I'm sorry! It's very likely that I cannot update this week again. BUT I SHALL TRY. SCREW SCHOOL AND ISSUES I CAN DO THIS. OR at least I think so... :(  
I'm sorry... I will try my best, but alas my best is not good enough. I'm sorry. Also, notice something? This chapter is looooong! My apology gift for leaving after such a long time.. I LOVE YOU AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! Q-Q**


	8. L

I looked down on his body with sorrow in my eyes. I shuffled closer to him, wanting to cradle him in my arms. However, as I got closer, I started to notice that his chest was moving, as if breathing. I cocked my head in confusion, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tim?" I asked, eyes full of hope. After a moment of silence, a boisterous snort came from him. My hair stood up at an instant.  
"Hey." I said, a bit louder this time. I shook his shoulder lightly. A groan was what I received in return. Thank God.

He's still alive. He's just asleep. But, why is he sleeping here? I pondered for a moment, and I realized...

What was here?

I assumed at first that it was my house, excluding the missing furniture, but as I looked around, I noticed things that did not belong in the place I grew up. The hallway was longer, and there was but a small rectangular window at the end of it. Doors were missing here and there and a warped plastic chair was sitting next to what seemed like a receptionist's desk.

Leaving my brother behind, I poked around the place. I still did not have any clothes on, and it was getting chilly. The cold floor made me feel like I was walking on a family of porcupines. I got behind the desk and checked the compartments. Most of what they contained were indistinct notes. The letters were dreary and smudged, as if it had been wet. One letter contained a prescription for paracetamol.

I was sure that all drawers were checked, but when I was about to return to Tim, I spotted something in the corner of my eye. A black suit. It was at the end of the hallway. Once again, I tensed up and froze at the sight of that horrible suit. I also noticed that it seemed like the suit was getting closer. I gained the courage to fully focus my sight on it, and I realized that it wasn't just the suit. It was Him. His skin somewhat blended in with the white wallpaper of the hallway. Soon enough, I felt my neck sting. I almost forgot about my wound.

I rubbed my hand against my neck, feeling for it, but I felt number and number the closer he got. My entire being buzzed as he was just a foot away from me. I looked down at my feet and pulled the sagging towel closer to my body, in hopes he would leave what seemed like a poor, defenseless girl alone. Instead, he clamped his hands on my shoulders gently. His unusual actions made me jump, especially considering the fact that what warm hands he had when I thought they would be cold, ruthless, bloodstained ones. I shivered in panic, which caused the towel to fall off slightly. Slowly, he traced his hands down my back and held onto the rim of the towel. Oh God.

I shut my eyes tight. What was he doing? What is happening?

He simply pulled the towel closer to my shaking body, making sure it didn't slip off. A few weight was lifted off my shoulders, but that didn't change the fact that I felt like I was carrying the sky. He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head, so I was looking at his fa- err... Him.

My breath was warm and my eyes were stinging, threatening to shed a tear. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard a sigh.

He was looking down, as if he was disappointed, and let go of me. I, still terrified as ever, stood there like an idiot. I should run. I need to run. I must run. Before my body had processed my thoughts into actions, my mouth said otherwise.

"H-hey..." I stuttered, still shaking in fear. He paid no attention to me. I inhaled audibly and repeated myself, louder this time.

He looked down onto me, a blank canvas where a face should have been bore into my being. I was getting uncomfortable and I slowly shifted away.

"Stop." I heard. It was a voice that seemed to echo all around the place. It was firm and convincing. It was deep and mysterious. It was His. He knelt down so that he was at eye level with me. I simply stared at him in awe. How could he talk? He doesn't even have a mouth.

"Wh... Where am I?" I said, a bit sheepishly. He turned his head, as if looking side to side, and then focused on me again.

"Is it not obvious, Therese?" He replied. I tensed up. Of course he knew my name. Why wouldn't he? He is after all, THE Slenderman. I simply shook my head at his question, and I swear that I could have heard a chuckle.

"You're in a hospital." He said, his voice clouding my mind. I slumped my shoulders forward. That wasn't exactly what I was expecting,

"What hospital?" I said with a little more confidence. He isn't so hard to converse with after all. He pondered for a moment, facing towards the ceiling, and then he got back to me.

"That isn't important." He put it simply. His voice seemed to be colder, so the confidence that I have for 3 seconds was gone. Slender man extended his arm, uttering a simple command.

"Come."

I looked back at my brother, who was sleeping peacefully in front of the plastic wrapped door. I turned back to face Him with worried eyes.

"What about Timothy?" I asked. I expected him to go all "Awww, isn't that sweet she loves him!" but I should really learn to not expect that much.

"Leave the child." He said.

My eyes widened and I immediately backed away. There was no way I was going to go with some monster and leave my brother behind.

"N-No!" I raised my voice.

"Foolish human." he said in a melancholic tone as he grabbed my wrists. He shook his head in disappointment. "You have to."

I jerked my arm away from him.

"Tell me why." I answered in a childish and stubborn tone. Without warning, he grabbed my shoulder again, and in a blink of an eye I was in another place. More importantly, I was alone, with Tim and Slender man gone.

I was in a playground. It was night time and the moon was high in the sky, gleaming a menacing red. Winds rustled the leaves of the trees and crickets hummed in bushes. A few puddles of rain were scattered on the outline of the park. I could hear the rusty sways of swings over by the trees. It didn't take long for me to notice that I was fully clothed again. Did He do this?

I made my way to the sound of the swings and found myself in a playground. It was abandoned, judging by the shoddy slide, the broken seesaws, the rusty swings and the thickness of the canopy enveloping the entire sight. I walked briskly to the center of the playground, only to find Him and my brother on a small merry-go-round. Tim was sleeping somewhat in the center, while the thin-framed man was sitting at the edge, staring into the distance. I rubbed my shoulder, unsure of what to do. I stood there, staring at the man and the sleeping boy. They seemed at peace, like you wouldn't want to disturb them.

Slender looked at my direction and patted a vacant space on the merry-go-round. He was offering me a seat. I obediently followed and sat to his right. I sat with good posture and with my chin raised up. My legs were crossed and my arms to my chest.

I heard him chuckle.

"You are quite arrogant." He said, his voice becoming more velvety than before.

"I need answers." I said.

The hearty mood immediately dropped and I turned to face him, pride still up high. He rubbed his thigh in an annoying manner and sighed.

"Why?"

I raised my eyebrow. Does he really need to ask that?

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiiiii... I updated the story twice this week! Yerrr for me ^u^**

**Also, I have no idea why, but I've had a VERY hard time writing this chapter. I hope though, that my effort pulled off and you especially (?) got the tinglies this chapter. hurrfdruegfg6.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I need to know what I did wrong or right or so. All opinions are respected as long as it isn't delivered in a rude context.**

**Thanks again my lovely readers 3**


	9. E

"Why are you stalking me? Where is my family? Where am I?" I said, sounding like a lost puppy. He sighed.

"One at a time you will find out the reason." He said, his gaze taking into the stars.

"Hmph. You could at least tell me where I am."

"You." He said, turning his full attention to me. "You are in my favorite place in the whole world."

I looked around once again, confirming his statement. I am in an abandoned playground. His favorite place in the world.

"You sick bastard." I teased, playfully inching away from him. He was taken aback by my actions, and if it was possible, he seemed to be hurt.

"How?" He asked.

"How what?"

"How are you not afraid of me?"

My heart beat faster after he asked that question.

"I... am?" I wasn't entirely convincing. He planted his face in between his palms. Sheesh, Therese, if you're going to lie to a supernatural being at least try to sound realistic. I couldn't fool my younger brother, how could I expect myself to fool someone like Him?

"Therese, do not lie." His voice was louder now. My heart rate increased. This time I wasn't lying. He gingerly placed his hand on my shoulder, but he did not face me. Timothy snored behind me. The merry-go-round started spinning slowly. My senses increased by the second. I abruptly placed my hand on his and squeezed on it. I was once again surprised at how warm his hand was.

"I'll confess. I am not afraid of you." I said in my normal tone.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I believe you're just misunderstood." I turned to face him. "Tell me I am right."

He pondered for a moment before turning to me. He nodded his pale head. "Right." He seemed unsure.

"After all, you did just slash a wound in my neck and almost kill my brother." I said in a lighter tone.

"What is it that you mortals say nowadays? Ah, yes. Shut up." He said, releasing his hand from under mine. He seemed to be blushing. Is that even possible?

The next few moments were of silence, until I broke it.

"Why are we here?" I asked, laying next to Timothy.

"You need fresh air. You've been in the hospital for weeks."

"How many weeks, specifically?"

"I do not know."

"..."

I still had so many unanswered questions. Maybe I could get close to him and get him to answer me? No, he couldn't possibly be friends with a mortal like me.

"Perhaps, if you want." he said in a low tone.

My mind froze. Did he just read my thoughts?

"Want what?"

"If you want to go home, I can take you there." he said, sounding a bit regretful. I practically jumped off the merry-go-round.

"Of course I want to go home! Hell yeah!" I screamed, practically scaring whatever creatures were hanging around the trees. My cheering was interrupted by a thought. What about Tim?

"Hey, um, Slender man?" He turned his head to me.

"You must be thinking about your brother. He must stay here. He cannot join you." My joyous mood instantly dropped. WHY?!

"Do not ask why. Just do so." He said like a father. "Are you sure you want to go home?"

I looked at Timothy, then I looked at Him, and then at Timothy, and then at Him.

"No. I want to be by my brother."

"Very well."

I decided to lay by my brother, and I eventually fell asleep. After what seemed like seconds, I was awoken. My body was being shook and my vision was still fuzzy. I tried to stretch but was restrained by a pair of strong hands. I was being carried somewhere. I looked up to the person who was holding me. It was Him. On his back was Timothy.

"S-Slender man?"

"Sh, go to sleep." Weird... I've heard that sentence in a Creepypasta before. What was that? John the Miller?  
My train of thought was interrupted by a maniacal laughter from behind. Footsteps seemed to get louder behind.

"Why don't you teleport?" I said, a bit alarmed by the situation.

"Sit still. I can't d-" He was cut off, literally. One of his tendrils on his back were sliced clean off. Black was oozing from one of his tentacles.

"I need more time!" He yelled to our pursuer. There was no response. Slendy stopped and put me down. Tim was put down as well. He was healthy and awake.

"Hey Therese, where are we?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes. He slept for a long time.

"I'm exhaust-!" His complaint was cut off by His tentacle wrapping around his mouth.

"Silence child," He scolded. "or I will put you back to sleep!" Timothy instantly shut up. I was wondering though, why did He put Timothy to sleep in the first place? Was he simply a nuisance? Like I said, I still have so many unanswered questions. Slender man grabbed our hands and led us down a dark hallway. The ground was cobblestone and the walls were draped in moss. The ceiling was leaking, dripping every few seconds. Soon enough a large brown door appeared in front of us. He opened it, and it was a bedroom.


End file.
